1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manufacture of molded wheel hubs and tires for interfit, and to the method of assembling a molded hub and tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes wheel hubs and tires interlocked to form one unitary assembly. The prevailing methods are to have the hub and tire separately molded or formed prior to assembly, after which special interlocks are necessary, and in some cases the separately formed tire has required special tooling to stretch the tire in order to assemble it on the hub. In some other instances the hub is formed of metal having spokes radiating out from a central bearing body to a rim shaped to receive a tire. The presently known prior are includes 2,665,521 of Jan. 12, 1954; 3,452,798 of July 1, 1969; 3,578,812; 3,952,786 of Apr. 27, 1976; 4,387,070 of June 7, 1983; 4,444,435 of Apr. 24, 1984; and 4,682,393 of July 1987.
A great many of the wheel and tire assemblies are quite expensive to fabricate and require expensive tools for the manufacture thereof as well as for effecting the assembly. The need for an inexpensive molded type tire and hub assembly is quite evident, and in order to supply that need in an economical manner it is necessary to break with the past and devise new techniques which will result in satisfying the needs for a complete wheel formed with rugged and inexpensive molded hubs and tires which are adapted to be joined and yet remain in a secure assembly.